Pokemon Zodiac/Polarity
Pokemon Zodiac/Polarity is the main game of the "A" generation. It (will) contain 200 new Pokemons. The new Pokemons are listed here:User:Poisonshot. Locations Citys *Strawblush Village(Player's House/Oak Lab) *Techpro City(Giant Mart) *Tomblack Town(Ghost Gym) *Sunburn Resort(Contest Stadium) *Infys Station(Water/Fire Gym Depending on version) *Converze Ruins(Rock Gym) *Reterne Metropolis(Fire/Water Gym depending on version) *Centext Place(Fairy Gym) *Leager Megacity(Pokemon League) *Foreign Suburb(Ground Gym) *Jarden Exurb(Grass Gym) *Spbitship Satelite(Vortex Gym) Major Locations Grave Mountain It seems like a simple place until night... Contains those Pokemons: * Riabs(Medium-Common)(Only at night)(Level 5-10) * Diaczo(Most:Rare/Form 13:Very Rare)(Only at night)(Level 1-13) * Liguar(Common)(Level 2-5) * Larmook(Very Common)(Level 2-5) * Silguard(Common)(Level 7-10) * Ghow(Night:Very Common/Day:Very Rare) New Stuff There is now 6 starters: Orbine(Grass 1)/Bateflare(Fire)/Watedrone(Water) & Nutiden(Grass 2)/Poipe(Poison)/Sikasand(Ground) You can catch exactly all the Pokemons without trading, but "version exclusives" can only be got by a post-game ingame trade or by trading with someone who has the opposite version. Along with Shinies, there is now Classic and Giant Pokemon. Shiny-Classic and others also exist, but they are much rarer. There is no new battle types, but many new wifi features. Bug-Catching Contest Not really new stuff, but has changed a lot. List of changes: #The more you have badges, the more Pokémons there are. #You can play BCC in wifi. #You now have 30 minutes to find Pokemons. #You can go in it all days as much you want. #Diverses areas, such as Jungle and Mountain. List of Areas *Jungle(2 Badges)(Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle, Kakuna, Burmy, Paras, Venonat, Scyther, Spinarak, Skorupi, Combee, Venipede, Sewaddle) *Savanna(4 Badges)(Karrablast, Scatterbug, Spewpa, Volbeat, Illumise, Wurmple, Ledyba, Pinsir, Nincada, Larvesta, Silcoon, Cascoon) Wifi/Global Link Features Hackmons are no longer permitted. Impossible trades are not permitted too. *Random Battle *Battle *Competitions *Tier Battles *Rank Battles *GTS *Random Trade *Battle Videos *Photos *Berry Dimension(Described in another section) *Wifi Music Hall *Wifi Pokemon Contest *Battle Subway *Wifi Bug-Catching Contest Berries The generation introduces a whopping 27 berries. It also reintroduces a few e-reader berries(Eggant and Ginema Berry). #Acavo Berry(Cures Curse) #Hactis Berry(Cures Wrap/Whirlpool/Ect) #Counbay Berry(Cures Negative stats drops) #Seegrap Berry(Restores all PP) #Hokle Berry(Upgrades stats boost) #Risces Berry(Weakens foes super-effective Vortex move) #Leazu Berry(Weakens foes super-effective Quartz move) #Cayne Berry(Strenghten Fire-Type Moves) #Capnum Berry(Strenghten Water-Type Moves) #Bacum Berry(Strenghten Electric-Type Moves) #Frenes Berry(Strenghten Grass-Type Moves) #Csicoen Berry(Strenghten Ice-Type Moves) #Seneci Berry(Strenghten Fight-Type Moves) #Exsim Berry(Strenghten Poison-Type Moves) #Hunzik Berry(Strenghten Ground-Type Moves) #Spalba Berry(Strenghten Flying-Type Moves) #Torii Berry(Strenghten Psychic-Type Moves) #Villsu Berry(Strenghten Bug-Type Moves) #Gelium Berry(Strenghten Rock-Type Moves) #Leptop Berry(Strenghten Ghost-Type Moves) #Diphun Berry(Strenghten Dragon-Type Moves) #Kehoo Berry(Strenghten Dark-Type Moves) #Vacure Berry(Strenghten Steel-Type Moves) #Frinse Berry(Strenghten Normal-Type Moves) #Mirabi Berry(Strenghten Fairy-Type Moves) #Mentpi Berry(Strenghten Vortex-Type Moves) #Flexum Berry(Strenghten Quartz-Type Moves) Berry Dimensions Basically the "Dream World" of the generation. Bring a Berry and a Pokemon to the "Berry Altar". You can then befriend Wild Pokemons with your Pokemon and meet other players Pokemons. You can also admire the result. Each berry has it's own result. List of Results "HP-PP" Berries: *Oran Plain:Orerry, Greenlem, Biragon, Pansage, Audino. *Sitrus Hills: Digustongue, Omeghall, Calcice, Bibarel, Furret. *Leppa Forest: U-Future, Whitope, Alarvien, Clefairy, Jigglypuff. *Seegrap Lake: Tolnado, Staryu, Flatfire, Founser, Eevee. "Cures" Berries: *Cheri Sky: Blitzle, Emolga, Spand, Demigube, Zebstrika. *Chesto Cavern: Whismur, Mincinno, Cutemor, Calcice, Shelbir. *Pecha Swamp: Stunky, Venipede, Amexic, Thraral, Poipe. *Rawst Volcano: Vulpix, Darumaka, Reacno, Heatmor, Bateflare. *Aspear Iceberg: Jynx, Cubchoo, Glacium, Standlamite, Peasnow. *Persim Altar: Spoink, Ralts, Alarvien, Aromagic, Larvsy. *Lum Dimension: Eevee, Ditto, Tolnado, Diaczo, Daggerbug. *Acavo Graveyard: Gastly, Litwick, Riabs, Ghow, Herlly. *Hactis Prison: Ekans, Onix, Earthcoon, Saghost, Alarvien. "Ingredient" Berries: *Razz Clouds: Zubat, Gligar, Chikshel, Irdice, Starly. *Bluk Nightmare: Houndour, Poochyena, Flashfight, Wyglavern, Herlly. *Nanab Source: Barboach, Surskit, Watedrone, Trigg, Founser. *Wepear Factory: Aron, Magnemite, Elecoil, Weaklant, Poipe. *Pinap Plane: Electrike, Voltorb, 5-Demigube, Ropark, Diaczo. "Friendship" Berries: *Pomeg Daycare: Happiny, Smoochum, Cutemor, Weaklant, Togepi. *Kelpsy Meadow: Bellsprout, Tangela, Greenlem, Nutiden, Orbine *Qualot Sea: Tentacool, Wailmer, Gilsh, Trigg, Remoraid. *Hondew Winter: Smoochum, Lapras, Standlamite, Diaczo, Calcice. *Grepa House: Igglybuff, Cleffa, Cutemor, Transpair, Moonasmini *Tamato City: Elekid, Magby, Spand, Reacno, Flatfire "Trade for" Berries: *Mt. Cornn: Rhyhorn, Dwebble, Amexic, Anter, Jellycute(Male only). *Magost Reef: Chinchou, Buizel, Founser, Watedrone, Sanllar. *Rabuta Square: Skitty, Clefairy, Chikshel, Jellycute(Female only), Transpair. *Nomel Treehouse: Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig, Sikasand, Bateflare. *Spelon Reef: Staryu, Corsola, Sanllar, Geymaid, Watedrone. *Pamtre Night: Aipom, Muchlax, Liguar, Corehole, Sikasand. *Watmel Cave: Cubone, Baltoy, Gilsh, Earthcoon, Mudalgo. *Durin Jungle: Oddish, Kecleon, Orbine, Nutiden, Gragic. *Belue Land: Tangela, Bonsly, Plantpod, Golhouse, Kravine. Major Trainers Gym Leaders, Elite Four, ect. Phamppe Gender:Female Pokemon: * Riabs(Male)(Level 10)(Astonish, Confuse Ray) * Ghow(Female)(Level 13)(Night Shade, Astonish, Confuse Ray) * Saghost(Female)(Level 15)(Shadow Punch, Shadow Sneak, Confuse Ray) Filix/Watser Gender: Male Pokémon: * Gilsh/ Reacno(Female)(Level 15)(Water Jet/Fire Dash, Tackle) * Flatfire(Male)(Level 17)(Water Pulse/Fire Ring, Water Jet/Fire Dash, Tackle) Rick Gender: Male Pokemon: * Greenlem(N/A)(Level 21)(Rock Tomb/Grass Rock) * Founser(Female)(Level 21)(Rock Tomb/Water Rock) * Volcawraith(Male)(Level 25)(Rock Tomb/Fire Rock/Flare Blitz) Watser/Filix Gender:Male Pokemon: * Livsh/ Volcawraith(Male)(Level 27)(Water Pulse/Fire Ring, Water Jet/Fire Dash, Tackle) * Infiretor(Female)(Level 30)(Water Pulse/Fire Ring, Water Jet/Fire Dash, Toxic, Acid) Ferrie Gender: Female Pokemon: * Ropark(Male)(Level 27)(Spark, Fairy Wind, Thunder) * Ropark(Female)(Level 30)(Spark, Fairy Wind, Thunder) *Fairexir(Female)(Level 35)(Recover, Fairy Wind, Elf Laser) Gronde Gender: Female Pokemon: *Spotamand(Level 37)(Male)(Dig, Tackle, Crunch) * Slingworm(Level 40)(Female)(Dig, Earthquake, Acid, Iron Tail) Grichard Gender: Male Note: Is the only gym leader in the game to have a non-new Pokemon in it's team before rematches. He is also the only one to have Six Pokemons in his team. Pokemon: * Vileplume(Level 42)(Female)(Acid, Petal Danse, Giga Drain, Sleep Powder) *Trorogust(Level 42)(Female)(Surf, Giga Drain, Petal Danse, Water Pulse) *Darkelplant(Level 42)(Female)(Night Slash, Giga Drain, Petal Danse, Rest) *Lavandried(Level 45)(Female)(Sleep Power, Giga Drain, Petal Danse, Dream Eater) *Snowinter(Level 45)(Female)(Toxic, Giga Drain, Petal Danse, Protect) *Mystlower(Level 50)(Male)(Sleep Powder, Giga Drain, Sludge Bomb, Leaf Storm) Sworty Gender: Female Pokemon: * N-Demigube(Level 45)(Attack Disturb, Vortex Sling, Thunder, Defense Disturb) * OVFO(Level 47)(White Reject, Black Attrack, Worm Sling, Void) Steelia Gender: Female Pokemon: *Generacoil(Level 47)(Thunderbolt, Spark, Iron Claw, Gear Grind) *Thragasus(Level 48)(Protect, Sludge Bomb, Gear Grind, Toxic) *Seasnank(Level 49)(Male)(Flash Cannon, Octazooka, Flash, Protect) *Thowth(Level 49)(Giga Drain, Leaf Storm, Spikes, Thorny Shield) *Abomine(Level 52)(Giga Drain, Leaf Storm, Thorny Shield, Cross Chop) Sparla Gender: Female Pokemon: *Gragic(Level 49)(Male)(Sweet Scent, Petal Danse, Psychic, Psyko) *Damselpsy(Level 50)(Female)(Bug Bite, Bug Buzz, Toxic, Psychic) *Alphation(Level 51)(Hidden Power, Alpha Attack, Beta Defense) *Damselpsy(Level 51)(Male)(Bug Bite, Bug Buzz, Toxic, Psychic) *Gragic(Level 54)(Female))(Sweet Scent, Petal Danse, Psychic, Giga Drain) Wytz Gender: Male Pokemon: * Chatree(Level 51)(Male)(Draco Meteor, Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Iron Claw) *Wyworm(Level 52)(Male)(Draco Meteor, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Outrage) *Chriwife(Level 53)(Female)(Protect, Tackle, Substitute, Toxic) *Benewife(Level 53)(Female)(Draco Meteor, Bug Buzz, Protect, Outrage) *Husberus(Level 56)(Male)(Draco Meteor, Outrage, Dragon Tail, Bug Buzz) Sparac Gender: Male Pokemon: * Lepidoking(Level 53)(Male)(Bug Buzz, Iron Claw, Bug Bite, Sword Danse) *Daggermoth(Level 54)(Female)(Sword Danse, Bug Buzz, Megahorn, Dagger Slice) *Volcarona(Level 55)(Female)(Bug Buzz, Tackle, String Shot, Ember) *Artemoth(Level 55)(Female)(Bug Buzz, Icicle Spear, Tackle, String Shot) *Millionipede(Level 58)(Male)(Megahorn, Bug Buzz, Rollout, Iron Tail) Pohaizon See here. Category:Games